La noche anterior
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: "Hoy a las 20:00 en mi casa" "¿Debería decir no faltes?" "Bien, no faltes o te despido""Cierto, ya no eres mi empleado, lástima, no faltes". Slash Spoilers 5ta. HouseChase


Hola, he regresado con un HouseChase, me alegra que haya gustado esta pareja, que por cierto amo y es mi favorita de esta serie.

**Dedicado:** A tí que me dejaste sola incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía. R. A

**Advertencias:** Slash HouseChase, sexo explícito (bastante suave, pero por si acaso), Spoilers final de la 5ta. Leve Chameron. Leve OoC.

**Disclaimer:** House MD no me pertenece. Pero el HouseChase si ˆˆ XD Ojalá twt.

_**La noche anterior…**_

Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando escuchó el molesto ruido del despertador perforarle los tímpanos. Se frotó los ojos con el puño y apagó el reloj. Éste marcaba las 7:00 AM.

Se destapó y levantó directo a tomarse una ducha de agua tibia. Mientras sentía sus músculos relajarse bajo el agua se puso a pensar en que al día siguiente, a las doce del mediodía para ser exactos, estaría contrayendo matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que Allison Cameron.

…Llegó al hospital unos minutos antes de la hora y se dispuso a hojear unos expedientes mientras esperaba su turno para la cirugía que realizaría a las 8:30, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención. Pegado en el expediente de Sam, un paciente que estaba programado para una acromioplastia, había una nota garabateada "Hoy a las 20:00 en mi casa" debajo de esta había otra "¿Debería decir no faltes?" "Bien, no faltes o te despido" cambió de hoja "Cierto, ya no eres mi empleado, lástima, no faltes". Chase curvó los labios en una sonrisa, reconoció al instante la letra de su ex jefe, y ni que decir de sus ácidos comentarios.

Se quedó pensando un instante que se traería el nefrólogo entre manos, seguro era algo relacionado a su despedida de soltero, no pudo negar el hormigueo que le provocó la curiosidad, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir especulando, puesto a que lo llamaron a cirugía.

… -Muy bien chicos, anciana de 60, dolor en las articulaciones, calores, bajo Calcio, y no es menopausia, también sufre de…-

-Hoy es la despedida de Chase- saltó Foreman.

-Vaya, una nueva enfermedad, si con despedida te refieres a que antes de morir Chase debería darle una alegría…

-Pensé que podría acudir-

-¿Acaso ya le han organizado algo?

El neurólogo iba a hablar pero House volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Acaso me muestro interesado en hablar de ello? Como decía jovencita de 60…

… La cirugía había sido un éxito, desde luego, no era nada complicado, aunque creía que ese trabajo hubiera sido más adecuado para un cirujano plástico, pero ya que. Estaba ansioso por saber que pensaba hacer House esa noche, pero aún le quedaban 4 cirugías más y debía focalizarse.

… -Hoy es la despedida de Chase- le comentó Wilson a House mientras este último comía su (su de Wilson) almuerzo.

-Perece que es el chisme de momento ¿Qué tal que hoy también es la despedida de missy lágrimas?

-Foreman me comentó que Cameron iba a hacer una reunión en su casa e invitaría a Trece y Cuddy-

-La señorita sin amigas acude a su jefa y a alguien que siquiera conoce para pasar su último día de libertad, iré, eso va a ser divertido. Haré de Stripper.

-No estás invitado- evidenció James

-Parece que has olvidado el significado de "sarcasmo"- se levantó, sin darle chance al oncólogo a rebatir.

… Llegó a su casa directo a darse otra ducha, ese día había logrado salir un poco antes, miró el reloj de la sala, las 19:23, tenia 37 minutos.

Respiró hondo antes de tocar el timbre en la casa de House, sintió su celular sonar, era Foreman, pero cuando iba a atender la puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció House, en su pose desganada de siempre.

-Bienvenido a mi dulce hogar- pronunció haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio.

Chase entró con desconfianza, analizando cada recoveco del lugar, pero más allá del desorden característico y una botella de vodka y dos vasos sobre la mesa, no encontró nada extraño, no prostitutas, no bailarinas, y ni rastro de Foreman o Wilson.

-Ponte cómodo- le instó House tirándose en el sillón y dejándole un espacio- esta va a ser a noche más divertida de tu vida.

… Habían pasado cuánto ¿una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No estaba borracho, aunque no negaba haber tomado más de cinco copas. En ese tiempo sucedió algo extraño, luego de que se sentó con su ex jefe en el sillón y comenzaron a beber, mientras miraban un partido de Inglaterra-Suiza- House alegando que debía hinchar por su país natal (léase Inglaterra)- el nefrólogo y el rubio rememoraron algunos de los casos más extraordinarios que le habían tocado resolver cuando el equipo solo lo conformaban ellos dos, e inevitablemente, ya sea por el incentivo del alcohol, los dos habían comenzado a reír. Chase nunca había visto a House tan natural.

Luego comenzó la parte incómoda de la conversación, donde Greg daba data de todo lo negativo de un casamiento, algo que logró evadir con suerte, llenando otro trago y dándoselo en la boca a House.

… El reloj marcaba la 1:04 de la madrugada, mientras el cirujano y nefrólogo yacían en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y con un vaso de vodka en sus manos.

-Esto… estuvo bien- confesó Chase mientras una sonrisa sincera se escapaba de sus labios- esperaba otra cosa de usted…

El australiano observó en silencio como Gregory se levantaba de pronto, buscaba su bastón y se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

El rubio se levantó tambaleante y confundido y lo siguió. Al entrar en el dormitorio del mayor solo pudo ver en la penumbra la cama de House bien tendida y este parado frente a ella.

-House…- pronunció mientras se acercaba a él, cuidando de no ver aparecer a una prostituta en ningún rincón, con el nefrólogo era importante siempre tener la guardia alta.

Pero la guardia alta no le sirvió de mucho cuando sintió a House tirarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa mientras sentía los brazos de su ex jefe apoyarse en el colchón a sus costados.

-Aún no te has divertido lo suficiente-

-¿House qué…?- reprimió el deseo de preguntarle si estaba borracho, en cualquier caso la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa.

Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero los labios del mayor contra los suyos le hicieron perder cualquier fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

La boca de House sabía a vodka, mezclado con ese característico sabor del vicodin, que el nefrólogo masticaba como si fueran caramelos. El beso que empezó suave comenzó a tornarse profundo y demandante y olvidando toda la cordura, Chase le correspondió con desespero.

House sonrió contra los labios del rubio, mientras adentraba su lengua en la boca de Chase, no sin antes delinear los gruesos labios del "inglés". Las manos del cirujano cobraron vida mientras se enredaban en los cabellos grisáceos de Greg.

Poco a poco House desabotonó la camisa de Chase, mientras este hacia lo propio con su camiseta. El rubio suspiró al sentir bajo sus manos, la piel hirviendo del nefrólogo. Nunca antes había estado con un hombre, pero la sola idea de sentir a House sin ropa sobre él lo excitaba, lo volvía loco, tanto así que su mente no recordó su casamiento en ningún instante.

Jadeó cuando sintió la erección de House contra la suya. Los pantalones le apretaban y no estaba seguro de poder soportar mucho si el mayor seguía haciendo eso con su lengua sobre su pecho; con sus dos manos recorrió la espalda del nefrólogo clavando sus dedos en ella, lo sintió gemir por lo bajo.

Las manos de House se deshicieron fácilmente del pantalón de Chase y posteriormente de su bóxer, el rubio se inclinó para estar a la altura del mayor y de igual forma despojarlo de la ropa que le quedaba.

La temperatura en la habitación había aumentado considerablemente, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los jadeos y gemidos producidos por los dos hombres sobre la cama.

Sintió una leve punzada en su vientre cuando House le penetró al fin, posteriormente unió su boca con la del nefrólogo intentando apaciguar el dolor y mordió el labio inferior de éste. El gemido de Chase le indicó a Greg que podía continuar.

El primero en correrse fue House, quien luego de un sonoro gemido cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo perlado en sudor del australiano, que culminó de la misma manera.

Lo único que pudo sentir el rubio antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, fue el abrazo demandante de House alrededor de su cuerpo…

…

Abrió los ojos con pesar al sentir una leve luz filtrarse en la habitación, pero tuvo que cerrarlos al instante al sentir como una punzada en su nuca le rendía cuentas de la borrachera del día anterior, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Cuando sintió un peso contra su pecho rememoró cada instante de la noche anterior, y una leve sensación de culpa lo inundó de pronto, desapareciendo completamente al ver a House abrir sus párpados, dejando ver su ojos azules.

-Te dije que te divertirías- pronunció con voz cansada House mientras se incorporaba un poco.

Chase le sonrió tapando con las sabanas su desnudez.

Los labios de House volvieron a atrapar los suyos y el rubio no se negó en ningún momento.

Luego de separarse observó el reloj de la mesita de noche del nefrólogo y suspiró, el reloj marcaba las 8:05.

-En cuatro horas me caso- pronunció con voz queda.

House sonrió de lado al tiempo que atraía al rubio nuevamente contra si.

-Aún tenemos cuatro horas-

Lo volvió a besar.

_"El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír"_

_**¿Fin?**_

Pues no, este fic tiene una conti en la que cuenta la despedida de Cameron, porque House y Chase no fueron los únicos en divertirse.

Asi que las/los amantes del FemSlash, lean la conti, que es un CameronTrece.

_Se titula "Madrugada"_

Espero que les haya gustado

Besos

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Editado**


End file.
